War amongst Gods
by Enter User ID or Pen Name
Summary: Remember when Bahmut and Alexander fought in FF9? what if the FF7 summons went to war?


**This is the End**

A/N: Remember in Final Fantasy 9 when Bahamut and Alexander fought? What would happen in FF7 if the summons warred? This is a little war for dominance I wrote.

From Chocobo Mog Knight's POV:

I know I'm not the most powerful summon. This is a war I must fight. It all began with Shiva and Ifrit's fight. Ifrit won, but a war is to follow. Shiva had allies, and her allies attacked non-allies and war followed. I'm with Shiva.

I can hear in the distance, Odin riding to kill me. I don't want to die. I don't want to be in this. But my honor makes me. This is a war that I will fight. Odin is closer. He is almost visible.

I see him now on the horizon. The steel bladed sword on his back, and the Gunge Lance in hand, he yelled,

"Chocobo Knight, this is a war! You are a casualty!"

He ran at me. I tried to fight back. My Chocobo ran around, intimidated by Odin. I died in 30 seconds. The Gunge Lance went straight through me. My pain was unbearable. My last sight was Odin looking down saying,

"Death is good."

From Shiva's POV:

Ifrit and I long had our quarrels. He was a fire demon, and I, an Ice Goddess. Over Midgar, we fought. He charged at me, Hellfire flowing off his body. His large horns, instilled fear to onlookers.

I used Diamond Dust against him. He melted it with a Hellfire blast. He threw me into a building. I summoned forth all of my ice power, yet he was unaffected. He threw a powerful punch into my mid-section.

I was weakened severely. I realized my death was unavoidable. He was charging up an ultimate fire blast. I stared at it knowing my doom. It glowed in great intensity. I could almost see into the afterlife with it.

And then, it happened. He unleashed the blast against me. What remained was a pile of dust and bones. I died a horrible death. Yet my death was to create a war.

From Ifrit's POV:

The Heretic Ice goddess was to pay. She has sinned against me many a time. She is powerful with many allies, yet she would die. It all would come down to this. I proved Fire dominance.

I charged forth. She was barely clothed, a slut as always. Her clam blue skin gave the illusion of harmlessness. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail. She shot Diamond Dust at me from afar. I melted it with ease.

I threw her against a large building. She was in obvious pain. I had the upper hand. She used what remained of her might. With no more labor than creating a spark, I defended myself.

I charged the Ultimate Blast to use. She did not resist. It was a large orange ball, glowing in my hands. I muttered,

"If war is to follow, then let it happen."

I fired the ball straight through her. Her dust fell to the ground, and Midgar panicked. Who said summons aren't evil?

From Odin's POV:

I have known Ifrit long, and I trust his judgment. I was to do my share by eliminating the Chocobo Mog Knight. He was near my domain, the fields near Kalm. He was weak, and almost a waste of my time.

My horse, Raven, charged at his direction with Death as its intent. His footsteps rang across the field. I arrived, fully armed for battle. I ran straight at him. His Chocobo panicked and ran around frantically.

It did not take me long to shove my spear into the Knight. I said,

"Death is good, embrace it."

But by the time I said the last words, he was dead. My task was simple. Who's next?

From Leviathan's POV:

I didn't know who to fight with. The domain of water and the domain of ice have long allied. Yet fire held respect also. It was difficult for me to decide on. Eventually I chose to side with Shiva.

I was instructed to fight with Phoenix. He was a strong ally of the fire family, and a major target. He was near Junon right on the sea. This would be his fault, and my advantage. Let the battle begin.

I sum up to the Harbor to find him. His Phoenix Flame attack was avoided by me submerging. I responded with Aqualung. He was still in good shape after the attack. He countered with a fire onslaught.

I brought forth my most powerful attack, Tidal Wave. I drowned Phoenix, and all of Junon. This Phoenix wouldn't come back. At least I hope not….

From Bahamut's POV:

My brothers Neo and Zero have organized our own front. We ally with neither Shiva nor Ifrit. Brother Zero instructed me to attack Wutai as a warning. Here was my encounter. It would be bad.

I prepared the Mega Flare for the town's destruction. I fired the Mega Flare straight at Wutai. This was simple. At least I thought it was. I saw a sea serpent swimming toward me. Leviathan.

It unleashed its full wrath for my carnage. I shot Flare after flare at him. Every time I sot, he dodged. Tidal Waves worked to his advantage. It seemed I would never win. Up in the sky, I saw something. It was the Knights.

They unleashed their fury on Leviathan. All that was left was a million little pieces. They nodded and flew away. I accomplished my task with the help of the most powerful thing alive.

From Alexander's POV:

I was made to the ice, and so is it my loyalty. I am the only Holy summon left. My life was important. This was the best way to defend it. I was to attack Bahamut. He was over Wutai apparently.

He was not with Ifrit, but he was not with us. That made him an enemy. Out of my back, shot two Angelic Wings representing Holiness. He was so small to me.

He shot a Mega Flare right at me. It did nothing. I retaliated with Holy Judgment. Bahamut was just bones. A corpse was all that remained. The last Holy had survived. Yet I had to wonder,

"How long until my day?'"

Neo Bahamut's POV:

Brother Bahamut succeeded in carnage yet lost his life. Alexander would pay for his deeds. One of the trio has fallen. I, Neo, shall not tolerate it. I shall side with Ifrit, and leave Brother Zero rogue.

Alexander was bound to ice. From making to present he had his loyalties. He stood on Gaea's Cliff, on guard. He noticed my red hide, and began to shoot. The wonder known as Giga Flare was used quickly.

He was brought up into the air a shot at with it. I thought I had won. He still remained, unharmed. His Holy Judgment overwhelmed me. The missiles came from everywhere. I saw explosion, and then blue blood. I died.

From Phoenix's POV:

I am the bird of resurrection, a bird of fire. I chose to fight with my fiery brotherin. I was assigned to Junon Harbor, where I was to destroy. I was to raze the city to the ground. It didn't matter. They would die anyways.

My flame was to destroy Junon. Out in the distance, was my ultimate foe, the Leviathan. Water is to defeat fire. So is it fated. He saw forth. I used the Phoenix Flame upon him not on Junon. Error #1.

He retaliated with aqualung. He was foolish to think it wouldn't miss. I unleashed fiery hell unto him. He dove under to the sea. He jumped back up with a tidal wave. My Error and Death.

The Tidal Wave crushed I and Junon. My Phoenix fires were put out. Ashes to ashes, no turning back.

From Kjata's POV:

I am Kjata, the Tetra elemental. I represent the power of all elements. I do not wish to side with anybody. I remained amongst the Sleeping Forest, forever to enjoy. Or was I?

Little did I know that a blue beam was coming. I had seen its likes before. It was the Terra Flare of Bahamut Zero. I was disintegrated. My death caused little unrest The Lost City, Bone Villiage and the Forest went with me. I died content.

From Rahmuh's POV:

I am Rahmuh. I am the Lightning God. I have no allegiance to Fire or Ice. Yet I have always hated Ifrit. The Demon always had an air of… superiority. He thought he was better. I fight now.

I attacked Bahamut Zero. My lightning was useless against him. I let loose Bolt after Bolt to no avail. He kept me moving with flares. And then I saw them. The Knights were coming.

He attacked and diced Zero. His head was removed as were the wings. They had killed him with ease. I thanked them, but I was killed too. I wonder,

"Who's side are they on?"

From the POV Bahamut Zero:

I have no quarrel to fight. Yet Rahmuh thinks otherwise. He attacked me with all his strength. I shot flares around him. Luck kept him alive. He was nothing compared to me. I am the master Bahamut.

He would have died. But the Knights came. They attacked me full on. It was they who aided Brother Bahamut. Why attack me? They mauled me horribly. Within minutes I was dead.

From the POV of Knights Of the Round:

In many, one. I am one being in many bodies. We binded together for power. We once were separate, now together. We want the end of this planet. They are just tools. We will destroy all.

Our manipulations have succeeded so far. If the tides are not right, we fix them. The Bahamuts are powerful brothers. They had to die. We had them eliminated with ease. With our 'help' of Bahamut, we forced them out of neutrality.

We are all powerful. All will trace back to us. We are silent, we are deadly. Our works are very sneaky. We are great, none is greater. Knights over all others. We are strong. Our motto?

"In many, one."

From the POV of the True Manipulator:

In truth, the Knights are servants. When it comes to the end, I shall end him. Though I am in another reality, I shall come to that planet. When all summons die, that is my opportunity.

A/N: This is chapter One of the war. The War will continue on with the living summons. The Bahamuts are dead. The Knights are against Humans. Who is the manipulator? It seems this will be bloody……

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


End file.
